Possessed
by LenJade
Summary: What if Harry was so lonely, he called for company and was answered through his incomplete link? Two souls in one body, will Harry be more of a Savior or less?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This story is origional, but uses Rowlings Harry Potter characters and story back ground. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Little Harry was the saddest boy in the world. His parents were dead. His new family hated him. And he was always such a bad boy no matter how very hard he tried to do good. His cousin was loved, cherished, and he was an angry, ungrateful boy. Harry was always told by teachers that he was much better behaved than Dudley, but his aunt and uncle still hated him.

They were always yelling at him and throwing him in the closet, into the dark. They didn't care if he cried or was hurt. They looked at him suspiciously if he smiled at them. He worked to keep the house clean, to do everything he was told, but he always made mistakes and every night he'd be shoved in the dark as Dudley got stories and kisses.

It wasn't until he was seven that someone noticed his pain and decided to do something about it. It was his teacher. Mr. Kenneth took him aside and asked what hurt him so. Harry cried before him, laid bare the truth of his worthlessness. He told him with tears spilling from his wide innocent eyes how he tried to be good, but it was never enough. How he always made mistakes and got in trouble with his family.

Mr. Kenneth told him his aunt and uncle were wrong. He took time during every lunch period to praise Harry's school work and tell him how smart he was. Harry worshiped the man. And when Mr. Kenneth offered to take Harry away from his mean family, Harry agreed. He went home with Mr. Kenneth and the only human being on the planet that he trusted and loved took advantage of him. He made that night one full of terror, betrayal, pain, and blood.

And after nearly ten hours, when all the games were over, Mr. Kenneth took an already bloodied belt and wrapped it around Harry's throat. He was going to kill him. Harry was broken. He couldn't have resisted even had he wanted to. He was physically unable to move. It had been only the practiced skill of his teacher that kept him conscious this long. As the eternal darkness of death rose up in him, Harry almost welcomed it.

"_It hurts. It always hurts. I don't want to hurt any more."_ He whispered into the darkness with a pain racked voice.

But he was scared as much as he hurt. This darkness was deeper than the darkness of his cupboard. He was so frightened. But he wouldn't be scared in that darkness if someone were with him. And then he would go and no longer hurt. So he reached innocently with his child's fear for a comfort to go with him into that unknown darkness, and amazingly someone answered. The heat of another soul filled him, joined with him as he held it close, and he let the darkness come, comforted by the presence.

Unknown to him, Harry's swollen, blue face twisted in that moment, and blood red eyes opened. Mr. Kenneth looked into those maddened eyes, driven even more insane by the sudden, all consuming pain that tormented the child's body that was now his as much as Harry's. Mr. Kenneth looked into those eyes and jerked back. But it was too late. His hands were covered in blood, and because of that guilt he died screaming, died to the bruised and hoarse sound of a tormented child's laughter.

Died as the blades he used on helpless children were thrust into his body over a hundred times by Harry's bloodied hands. Those small swollen hands stabbed him over and over again. And when's Harry's body couldn't do any more, already pushed past human endurance, he collapsed in the puddle of blood, his own and that of his treacherous teacher's.

Unknown to Harry, a neighbor had heard Mr. Kenneth's screams, when his own gagged cries of torment had gone unnoticed, and had called the police. They came in and found Harry with the knife in his hand and the corpse of his teacher. They rushed the child to the hospital and after over twenty-four hours of surgery and intensive care, Harry's life was saved.

He woke to police interrogations, but he remembered nothing past the belt going around his throat. They tore into his life, surprisingly not finding anything to incriminate the Dursley's, and demanding to know everything that happened. He didn't tell them. Telling had lead to his suffering at his teacher's hands. These scary people would probably do worse. So he kept quiet.

They didn't let him see his guardians very often anyway and when they did his family wasn't interested. The Dursley's were furious that they had been brought to the attention of the public and berated him for trusting the man, though on camera they played their parts and became martyrs.

The interrogations, the sterility of the hospital, the doctors speaking of his injuries in words he could never understand, the trial, it all terrified him. He became more and more withdrawn. There were just too many strangers, different people always coming in and out, and he was drugged and in pain most of the time. Only the warm presence still inside of him kept him sane. When it was all over and all charges were put to sleep, he was taken by the Dursley's and they moved away from Surrey and the publicity.

The hot presence was always there from that day on. It sat like a second pulsing heart in Harry's chest, angry and impotent. But as time went on and it watched through Harry's eyes and listened to Harry's mind. It grew still and lost its vicious edge, though the anger never left completely. Slowly the presence got strong enough to whisper words within Harry's mind. The sad boy was now nearly nine and wept for days with joy that he now had a friend to confide in. He was so grateful for any contact from anything that didn't hate him or wouldn't ignore him completely.

Desperate to ease the pain in the boy, mostly because he didn't want to have to feel it any longer either, the presence dug up Harry's forgotten happy memories and played them over and over for the boy, his host. In this way, Harry got to know his parents. He remembered whole conversations of them rocking him, laughing and talking. He had his mother's voice singing to him every night, the same dozen songs over and over. As many times as he wished it, he relived playing with his father. And through these memories with his parents he began to know kindness and goodness, and he drank these in thirstily. The presence was forced to drink it in as well.

Of course as soon as the warmth began talking to him, Harry began talking back. This was the presence that had protected his sanity from the hellish cruelty of his life, and Harry wouldn't ignore the only one to ever pay attention to him. He just couldn't. Not even when his family mocked him for it, yelled and threatened. It never even tempted him to ignore the voice in his head. Harry was use to their derision and, though it still hurt, he was not about to stop talking to his only friend because of it. When the years passed and teachers began to send home notes of worry about Harry continuing to believe in the same 'imaginary friend', Harry's uncle had had enough. He hit Harry.

Huddled in the corner, Harry raised his arms protectively over his head as his uncle's meaty blows rained down on him. But even still, Harry refused to deny his friend. But he screamed and pleaded to be spared, promising to do anything else to please his uncle. And then Vernon pulled off his belt and raised it. That was it. It was too much and Harry was driven into insanity, enough to loose his grip on his own being so that when his tearful and terrified eyes rose to his uncle, one emerald eye was now a dark demon red.

Vernon shrieked and backed away in a panic before launching himself at the eleven year old. Terrified, Harry screamed. Pain exploded through his body, it shrieked along every nerve. His friend pushed at him to do something, to let him do something, but Harry didn't know how. He hadn't meant to give up the little control he had, didn't know how to give up the rest. He was frozen, drowning in agony and fear. By the time the third vicious snap fell, his friend did the only thing he could and shoved Harry's magic hard, forcing something to activate and protect them.

The kitchen windows shattered, exploding outwards, and rich black soil swarmed in like a heavy cloud. It swirled around the sobbing, battered child. It formed around him like an egg, becoming a living shield. Curled up in the sudden dark, protected and warm in his cocoon, Harry lay still and slowly calmed. He knew here no one would be able to touch him. Here he was safer than he had ever been.

"I won't let them take you away." Harry mumbled brokenly. "I won't let them hurt us no more. It'll be alright. We'll be together forever."

The presence ached for this boy, ached for _HIS_ boy. Somehow through the years he had lost everything. Harry had become his world. There was nothing besides this child and he was howling with bloodlust to kill the bastard that had done so much damage to what was his. Who made him hurt, even indirectly. But he couldn't do anything. His powers were still coming back. All he could do was speak in the boy's mind. But Harry was losing it. He wouldn't survive much longer, even with his awakened elemental magic.

But there _was_ something he could do. He couldn't reach outside his host's fragile mind, not yet, but he could reach all the way through it to its core. It would weaken him greatly, set him back months, but he'd die if Harry didn't survive. And he wanted to ease the constant pain the boy lived with. So after hours of work and effort, Harry's mind was linked to a third. It wasn't a permanent addition. Harry could only see this new friend in his dreams. But it proved to be enough.

The three of them would meet on a different landscape every night. Harry's body was formed as a young colt; black body and mane with white boots up to his knobby knees, and green blazing eyes. The new friend formed as a puppy; playful, strong, and sly. They played as children do. And for the first time in his life, Harry was allowed to be a child and indulge in uncomplicated, joyful play. His old friend, the presence that was so enmeshed in his soul, formed as a large boa constrictor, red eyes watching their fun with haughty indulgence.

The two boys never talked of the waking world. The snake made sure of that. He was afraid it would hurt Harry. Harry already had a hard time distinguishing reality as it was with his voice in his head and the enhanced memories of his parents. So the boys played, wrestled, swam, and raced; never thinking of anything outside of the blissful world the boa created for them. But not all their time was heavenly.

Harry had bad days quiet often where he'd have flashbacks. The snake would do all it could to keep such attacks at bay from within Harry's mind, but he knew in the long run it would be better for Harry to endure them. So he subdued the worst and let the puppy help with the rest, and it did all the snake could wish. It would drape itself over the stallion, warming him and trying to ease the colt's shaking. It would howl as the colt whinnied in remembered pain and fear. And there were days Harry would feel as worthless as the Dursley's told him he was, and the puppy would pounce and lick at the colt until he was ready to play again.

But for every six attacks Harry had, the puppy had one as well, and Harry would return the favor to his friend. The puppy would sometimes form cowering and whimpering, and the colt would lovingly lie next to it, offering comfort through physical contact. Harry would nuzzle his soft nose into the puppy's fur until it was calm.

And slowly as time passed, both of their attacks become less frequent. Their play at night had become a therapeutic release and escape for them both. Their connected dreams returned strength to their bodies and minds to face the next day. But even with the help of the puppy, Harry couldn't survive the way he was forever.

After his stunt with the earth magic, his family was so terrified they had thrown him into the basement and locked him in there. He was taken out of school and the only time the door was opened was when the Dursley's threw down food and water. And though Harry was okay in the dark and his snake guardian was always with him to keep him company, always came up with new ways to occupy and stimulate his mind, he was a human teenager and would eventually need others around him. But more importantly, his magic was growing and maturing and if he didn't get help soon it would be impossible to control and would eventually destroy them both.

The snake guardian knew he had known all about magic before he was what he had become, but as the years within Harry had passed he had lost all memories of before Harry. He no longer knew enough to teach Harry what he would need to control himself. But as Harry's power grew, so did his and for the first time ever he reached out with his own power.

He couldn't remember who he was looking for, but he trusted his instincts. Those had yet to let him down. He knew how to work magic, knew there was someone that could protect and teach Harry. So he just let himself work without thinking much about what he was doing and how. But as soon as he found what he was looking for, he was suddenly plagued with doubts.

The mind he found was the person he had been looking for, but as soon as he grasped it triumphantly he recoiled with sudden rage and dislike. An old insane anger filled him with the need to tear and maim. But Harry….With a growled curse, he launched himself against that mind once again, swallowing his own hate to do what was best for his host. The mind didn't let him in, but the owner's voice did meet him just outside its barriers.

**Who are you and what do you want?** The ancient voice asked.

**There is one in need of your teaching.** He sneered in response

**Identify yourself.** The voice sharpened, suspicious, and began to probe.

**Harry needs you.** He singsoned, somehow knowing that name would grab the ancient one's attention. He let the name echo, and as the tension and hope and fear rose in the mind he so detested, he began to laugh, to cackle in glee.

What? He had gotten his host help. Why not also revel in the chaos he had stirred?

…

"Severus!" Dumbledore bellowed through the fire.

"What is it?" Severus came running out of his bedroom and into the sitting room with only a thin robe on.

"Get up here." Dumbledore said quickly and disappeared from the fire.

Severus' heart beat hard against his ribs. He'd never seen the Head Master so frantic and his hands trembled in dread as he grabbed the floo powder. He stepped into Dumbledore's office expecting…. He didn't know what. But something from Hell, or the world falling down around them. Instead, he was met with Dumbledore pacing and Fawkes screeching.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"It seems our information five years ago was mistaken. Harry Potter is somehow alive and out there somewhere."

"What?" Severus didn't understand.

Four years ago, on Harry's eleventh birthday, they had searched everywhere and no spell could get a hold of him. And the neighbors on Privet Drive had said a tragic accident had befallen the poor boy and the Dursley's had moved to get away from the tragic memories. The boy was dead. And the wizarding world had lost hope. Dark times had fallen since that day. And even Severus' hatred for all things Potter had dissipated with the whole world's need for hope, till he found even himself wishing the miracle child had lived.

"Are you sure?" He breathed.

"No." Dumbledore said gravely. "I am not. But we must try again. I have to be sure!"

"Alright." Severus quickly agreed. "We will search again."

"Something is wrong with his magical soul. But nothing should be wrong with his blood. We will dig up his parents."

"Headmaster?" Severus gasped, utterly shocked. "That is Dark Magic."

"I know what it is, Severus! But you will do it. For me. For our world."

"Yes. Of course." He straightened and bowed, hurrying back to his dungeons to prepare.

"Oh, Harry." Dumbledore sat tiredly. "Let this not be some trick of an old man's mind. We need you. No matter whom the news bearer is. Those implications can be dealt with later, after we have you safe and sound."

**What do you think of it? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story will level out and be less confusing. I'm purposely jumping around a bit to give the reader a chaotic feel. I hope you like it, and those of you who aren't reading the Dead until Dark series I'm posting, my sister, Sensibly Tainted, is writing a story I'm really in love with. I highly recommend it. It's title is Growing Pains!

**Chapter Two**

It had been nearly a month since Dumbledore had charged him to work Dark Magic. First Severus had to acquire the deceased Auror's bodies secretly, then work out the spell for his needs, and last he had to cast it at a time where he could disappear for a few days without causing others to remark upon his absence to give him time to investigate his findings. After all of that, he now found himself outside a generic little house in a generic little neighborhood in England.

At least his spell had led to the Dursley's. That gave him great hope there was weight to the idea of Potter being alive after all. But asking around had proven fruitless. No one had ever seen a dark haired child with the Dursley's. They only remarked upon the blond son who went by the name of Tubby or some such. Now there was only one coarse left to him. He knocked on the damn door. He hated having to demand answers from the source as every good spy should.

"Yes? May I help you?" A thin woman asked.

"I'm here about a child. Harry Potter?"

The woman's face paled dramatically, "We didn't do anything! He just went mad! It wasn't anything to do with us!"

"Who is it dear?" A deep rumble called and muted thunder approached. The obese man looked Severus up and down and promptly slammed the door. Severus could just make out the words he yelled quickly through the door, "We don't know what you're talking about! Leave at once!"

Now all of this was rather curious. But a few things stuck out in his mind. One: Harry was alive. Two: they did in fact have Harry. And three: something was very wrong with the child, enough so that the Dursley's feared horrible retribution. Whether it was deserved or not remained to be seen, but Severus knew all he needed to know.

He stepped out of sight of the house and opened a pocket watch. The top lid showed darkness for a minute before it cleared to show Dumbledore's face, his office behind him. After a few short sentences, Severus shut the watch and waited. Four pops sounded surprisingly swiftly and Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and McGonagall were standing around him.

"Show us to this house." Dumbledore said grimly.

Severus nodded and led the way.

…

**Think, Harry. **

"I am." Harry nodded and moved his finger over the dirt on the floor.

They had made a chess board on the ground and Harry's guardian had explained so carefully what each piece did and where it started. Then they played. At first it was difficult seeing how they had no real pieces or even objects to use as pieces. He insisted Harry use memory only and they had progressed to the point where it was simple to keep the whole board and every piece in his mind without physical representation.

In fact, Harry rarely crouched to look at the outline of the board anymore, having that memorized as well. They just played mentally. The only reason why Harry had reverted back to the outlines in the dirt to play was because for the last few days Harry had been playing not merely for the fun of it, but to win. His guardian had encouraged the change in attitude whole heartedly, though he played just as mercilessly as always. He wouldn't let Harry win. In everything they did together, Harry had to earn praise or victory. They heard Petunia's yelling shriek and then Vernon's bellow. Harry didn't even bat an eye, but his guardian seethed.

"You're play. Focus." Harry chided, bouncing on his heels excitedly. He was sure he was winning.

After a few minutes, the guardian whispered, **Rook to H11.**

Harry nodded absently. He began chewing on his lips, rocking back and forth as he deliberated over his next move. He was just reaching out a slender finger when Petunia screamed. Harry jerked up to his feet and spun to face the basement door. His heart began to beat fast. Vernon bellowed again, but it was cut off abruptly along with Petunia. He could just make out Dudley crying and then that stopped as well. Harry was shaking now and backed away until his back hit the wall.

**Be calm, Harry. Remember what I've taught you. Keep calm and you will be fine.**

"Guardian…" Harry stuttered. It was the name Harry had given to the presence in him a long time ago. "I can't…"

He wrapped his arms around his thin chest. His eyes were wide with panic. He heard several people searching the house, heard both male and female voices. And then it happened. Footsteps neared the basement door. Harry whimpered, but calmed as he felt Guardian's warm reassurance wash through him starting at the top of his head and washing down to his feet. Like the feeling of warm sunshine.

It had been years since he had seen more than his uncle or aunt's silhouette in the doorway. And now black booted feet followed by a figure in an elegant black robe began to descend down into his world. Even through the warm emotional shield Harry shrank back even further.

"Harry? Harry, are you down here?"

**Say something, Harry.**

Harry shook his head sharply in response. His throat had closed. He really couldn't say anything. He felt vulnerable and seven years old all over again. Then his fear was banished with wonder for the stranger whispered a soft word and the basement was flooded with gentle white light.

Harry gasped softly in awe and even stepped forward a bit. His attention was so focused on the glowing wand tip that he didn't even look at the person holding it until Guardian sharply scolded him. His enthralled emerald eyes shifted and he looked right into ebony eyes within a sharply angular face curtained by lanky ebony hair. Guardian twisted in reaction and Harry cocked his head.

"What is it?"

**I think…I don't know, Harry. He feels…familiar.**

"Harry, I am here to take you away from here." Severus finally got out.

He had been caught completely off guard to find Potter in the basement at all. That was why he volunteered to look there, freeing the others to search the rest of the house. But when he had cast Lumos, a dirty child with tangled hair that fell in a snarl down to the middle of his back and wearing rags had come into view.

Strangely enough, he would never have thought this was Harry Potter until he got a real good look into those emerald eyes. There was no mistaking it. This was Lily's son. And once he was sure of that he could see the resemblance to James, in an emancipated sort of way. It wasn't until the boy asked curiously what he wanted that he was jerked back into motion. Unknown to him, Harry had never been talking to him.

"Take me away?" Harry jerked startled. "Why would you do that?"

"How long have you been locked down here?" Severus asked, almost hoping he wouldn't get the answer.

"I don't know. What is today?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"It is almost Christmas, Harry."

"What year?"

Severus swallowed hard, _oh god!_ "1995."

"Four years then." Harry nodded, but then bit his lip, unsure. "Right, Guardian?"

**Yes, Harry. **Guardian sighed.** Four years since November 7th.**

"Guardian?" Severus asked, glancing around quickly, but he saw no one.

Harry narrowed his eyes and backed a step, "Yes. Guardian, and you can't make me stop talking to him. He isn't imaginary! He's my friend!"

"I'm sure." Severus quickly agreed, hearing the child yell so furiously was quite disturbing.

But it did have the bonus of bringing the others down. He relaxed, but Harry didn't. Now with four strangers crowding into his basement, he felt closterphobic and frightened. They wanted to take him away.

**Calm, Harry. They won't hurt you and if they try you need to be calm to defend yourself.** Guardian soothed. **You must go with them. They will teach you magic.**

"No. I don't want to go. I don't care about magic. I'm happy here. Happy, happy, happy, here in my basement." Harry spoke and the adults stared at him with wide, pitying eyes.

"Oh, Harry, my boy. We've been looking so long for you." Dumbledore stepped forward, but Harry jerked back and away. He didn't trust strangers. Dumbledore stopped advancing. "There is a place. A school for special children like you. We will care for you and love you. You'll be safe. We'll get you out of here and you'll never return."

**Stupid fool.** Guardian muttered with an angry hiss.

"No!" Harry yelled furiously. "I don't want to leave. No, no, no!"

"Why not, Harry?" Remus asked softly. "The Dursley's won't hurt you."

Harry sneered at him, "Course they won't hurt me. Can't hurt me no more. No one can. No, no, no."

"Harry," McGonagall tried. "This is the school your parents went to. Don't you want to see it?"

"Mum? Dad?" Harry was instantly interested.

**Yes, yes. **Guardian quickly jumped on the opportunity. Harry must go to magic school. **Your parents went there and I know they would want you to.**

"I was one of their very best friends." Remus spoke. "I miss them very much, and I'm sure you do to. We could talk about it back at school if you'd like."

"Miss them?" Harry again tilted his head. "Why would I miss them?"

**No! Harry, don't ask that! Take it back, don't listen to them!**

"But Guardian!" Harry protested stubbornly.

"Who are you talking to Harry?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at Severus when the dark haired professor sharply shook his head. "We'll leave that for later as well, shall we? But, yes, we all miss your parents. You might not remember them, but they were good people. Very brave people."

"Won't you consider coming with us?" McGonagall asked tearfully.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Harry persisted.

**No! Please, Harry, don't. **Guardian begged his host, but the boy was always so damn stubborn.

"They are dead, Harry." Remus said gently.

"Dead?" Harry repeated. "Dead? Dead. Dead, dead. Like Mr. Kenneth. Yes. That's right. Dead like him. They aren't real then. No. Just imaginary." Harry began rocking and the dirt floor began to shift around the boy in agitation. Harry had long ago pulled up the floorboards so he was always standing on earth.

"Come, Harry. We will tell you all about them." Remus said and then his eyes sharpened with hate and rage. "The Dursley's are taken care of. They won't hurt you if you leave with us."

**Harry, calm down.** Guardian said sternly.

"Okay." Harry said to his Guardian, but Remus thought he was talking to him, so the werewolf stepped forward. Harry saw him coming and earth rose in a sheet, blocking the wolf's approach.

"Stay back." He warned, matted hair falling into his face and his heart beginning to pound.

"Harry. We have to touch you to bring you to the school. It's the only way we can get you out of here." McGonagall said encouragingly.

"I will not go." Harry repeated, not understanding why they wouldn't listen.

"We'll help you, my boy." Dumbledore promised sweetly. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I don't need help." Harry glared. "Now go away. Guardian, tell them to leave!"

**I told you. You must go.**

"But why must I go?" Harry cried petulantly.

**Because soon you will have magic and it won't listen to you. You must train your magic because it is strong.**

"I remember them. You help me remember, but they are dead."

**Yes. Your parent's have always been dead. I help you remember things from when you were a baby. Did you really think they would leave you here?**

"No. They wouldn't. I don't think they would have liked the Dursley's much, huh?"

**Not at all.** Guardian promised. **I hate them and they would have too. You know how much I hate them. I know what's best for you.**

"They would never have left you with them." Remus promised, unknowingly echoing Guardian. "They loved you so much and they'd have let no one hurt you like they have."

"Then who left me with them?" Harry asked.

"The law." Dumbledore answered smoothly. "Petunia was your only blood and blood takes blood."

"Yes. They did take a lot of my blood." Harry said mournfully and McGonagall had to cover her mouth to stifle her distressed cries.

**We can take it back.** Guardian offered. **As we leave, we can take all the blood back from the fat fuckers!**

"No, no, no." Harry rocked his head back and forth slowly. "We can't hurt the Dursley's, Guardian. We can't take back the blood. That is bad. Hurting people is bad. Hurting is bad."

Guardian remained silent.

"Harry." Dumbledore said sharply. "Let's not talk to Guardian now, okay?"

Harry hissed, literally hissed, and backed away further. "You will not make me leave him!"

"No, of course not." Dumbledore quickly assured. "I just want to talk to you, so can you please focus on me?"

Harry said nothing.

"Good boy. Now come with us, or we'll make you sleep, and you'll wake in the school and see it is a good place."

"No." Harry said weakly, fear entering his face.

Kenneth was the last person to call him a 'Good boy' and that was when he was being tortured. Those memories rose easily due to the stress the stranger's were putting on him and the things they were bringing up. And only Guardian kept them from swamping the small teenager's mind.

"Trust us, Harry." Remus urged earnestly. "We'll take good care of you."

Harry screamed, the memories breaking past Guardian as another phrase etched into his mind with torture sliced through the Guardian's protections. He crumbled to the ground, rocking himself, whimpering. Dumbledore and Remus rushed forward and as soon as they touched Harry, they made it worse. Remembered pain, reliving it and feeling it as if it were happening again, Harry screamed with terror and dove deep down into darkness. He had to get away from it. And that let Guardian take control. His green eyes filled with red and he stood, lashing out instinctively with magic, sending the adults flying away from him.

"Listen to me, you moronic fools!" He bellowed. "Harry can leave whenever he wishes. Do you think these paltry walls could keep him here? NO! He chooses to be here because it is known and safe and keeps him from idiot humans like you! But he needs help controlling magic or it will destroy him, so stop bringing up topics that make him remember horrible things, like his parents' deaths! You stupid imbeciles! I demand for Draco Malfoy to be brought here at once! He's the only one Harry will trust enough to leave with and his life depends on it!"

Guardian was so frustrated and angry he wanted to hurt someone, but he was use to denying himself that pleasure, so it wasn't that difficult. He only wished he could have sent for Draco from the beginning, but he had no idea where he and his host lived to tell Draco to find them. So he had to count on this ancient, powerful, despicable mind to find them. But now that they were found, Draco could be brought and Harry's fear could be subdued.

He was actually pleased. He couldn't wait to see his host's reaction. He'd be so happy to finally meet his dream friend. The adults were staring at him like he were mad, which was understandable from their view. It was dark and they couldn't see Harry's eyes to know that someone else was speaking.

"Draco Malfoy, Harry?" Remus gasped. "But why?"

"How do you know this name?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"Just do as I say!" Guardian roared, enraged, and Severus gasped, clutching his suddenly awakened mark.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said calmly. "Get out of young Harry or I'll be forced to exercise you."

McGonagall fainted and Remus growled with a whine of confusion. Severus stared dumbly. Too shocked to think or move or react.

"Is that who I am?" Guardian asked intrigued. "I do not remember."

"Shut that lying mouth!" Remus barked. "Get out of my godson!"

"No." Guardian smirked and crossed his arms.

Dumbledore's powerful magic slammed into him and almost shook him free and with him half of Harry's soul and sanity. They were too closely intertwined to separate now. Harry came screaming out of his mental hiding place, easily taking control again. He was the host and had complete control. Only severe willing retreat let Guardian use his body. Harry clawed at the earth as the pain wracked him, and he screamed all the louder.

He had sworn he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again and here he was. No! No more, no more, no more, no more pain! He screamed and the earth exploded. It encased him in spelled living earth. No magic could get through. No light, no touch or voice. He was safe again. And he'd never leave. Never let the pain get to him. Never again.

**End Chap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been almost three days since Harry had sealed himself away. Dumbledore had done everything he could, but his magic was rejected no matter how powerful the spell. He needed Harry and by this point was desperate to get him back. He'd figure out what was happening in that boy's head at later time. Right now, they needed to get Harry out of that blasted cocoon or soon he'd die from dehydration or magical exhaustion. There was no telling how draining such an impenetrable barrier was. So he did the only thing he could. He sent Severus for Draco Malfoy.

It was close to five o'clock when Severus brought back a sneering Draco. The blonde was obviously miffed about being kidnapped by his godfather. He was in mid-rant, demanding to know what was going on, when they reached the basement door. Severus opened it, not saying a word to his godson. Draco stopped in mid threat and stared into the filthy, dark room.

"You are sorely mistaken if you think I will go down there!" Draco sneered and backed away.

"You will go down there this instant!" Severus yelled, almost hysterically. The past few days had been very hard on the man and he was at the very end if his mental rope. Draco gulped and hurried down the rickety steps, muttering under his breath that he was amazed they didn't collapse under his meager weight.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore rumbled tiredly.

"Headmaster." Draco returned with a frown. He would have stopped at the last step, but Severus pushed him the rest of the way until he was standing before the ancient wizard. "My father knows of this?"

"He does not." Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid, I need your help."

"And you brought me here to ask for a favor?" Draco drawled, stuffing his hands deep into his school robes.

"I did, indeed. It seems you hold some weight with someone who has barricaded themselves into an earth sphere. I fear only you will be able to coax him out."

"An earth elemental?" Draco asked, suddenly intrigued. It was well known that he was very interested in the rare wizard elementals born.

"Yes." Dumbledore gestured behind him and Draco saw it.

He strode forward. His hair was short, bangs just brushing his slender eyebrows. His face was shaved and he stood at an impressive six foot for a sixteen year old. He was slender and muscled, but not bulky. A warrior and an aristocrat. His blue eyes were sharp and intelligent, his bottom lip was easily given to pouting, but it was doing nothing of the sort now. He stalked around the barrier. It felt strangely familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. He tapped a few times, but it didn't give an inch.

"Who's in there?"

Dumbledore hesitated, "… Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Draco froze, certain a joke was being played, but the adults were very serious. "And why the bloody hell do you think I can convince him to come out? If he even is the real Harry Potter and not an old man's wishful thinking."

Dumbledore didn't react to the jab, but Severus opened his mouth to reprimand his godson. Dumbledore stopped him with a gesture and instead spoke to the blonde. "He asked for you by name."

Draco felt like sputtering, but kept himself in control. Great. Just bloody great. The mystery of the wizarding world and their one possible savior, mostly believed to be a myth, and he suddenly reappears, calling for him of all people. He took a deep breath and placed both hands on the earth sphere.

"Harry?" He called, feeling moronic, and as he was want to do, hid his uncertainty in sarcasm. "This is Draco Malfoy. You called?"

…

Harry was unaware of the time passing, but Guardian wasn't as ignorant. He knew well enough that Harry would soon drain himself into an empty corpse, and to add to his frustration, Harry wouldn't fall into a sleep where he could pull Draco to them. No. Harry floated in a half-aware state. Not even up for conversation from his Guardian. But all that changed when he felt a familiar touch at the earth shield Harry had erected. Draco Malfoy was here. _Finally_, he seethed. Now to drag his host back to the world of the living and kick his ass into motion.

**Harry, I know you can hear me. You have to get up. The pup is here.** No response_. Well, guess I have to bring in the big guns_, Guardian thought and immediately grimaced. He was spending way too much time allowing himself to be influenced by these pathetic muggles. **Harry, if you don't wake up. I will die and never come back. The memories of your parents will go with me and you will be all alone.**

"Wha…" Harry croaked through a too dry throat.

**I'm sorry, Harry. I can't help you anymore. Thank you for being my friend. I will never forget you. Remember me.**

"No!" The boy struggled to uncurl, to get his body working again. "No…wait…Guardian!"

**I'm still here.** He assured his panicking host. He hated to do it, but it was the only thing that would get the boy moving.

"Good." Harry sighed. "Stay."

**Harry, you have to let go of the earth or I will die.**

"But, Guardian. The pain…"

**Is gone. Pup is right out side. Waiting to meet you.**

"Really?" Harry asked, suddenly excited. The earth began to crumble away. "Thank you, Guardian!"

…

"Well, that didn't work." Draco turned an annoyed look on the adults.

"Try again." Dumbledore ordered.

Draco hated to be ordered around in the best of times, and he wasn't in the best of moods, having been drug from Hogwarts dorms without being given an explanation and brought to a place completely foreign to him. He spun around and kicked the shield hard. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Harry! These imbeciles want you."

He almost screamed like girl when the earth began to crumble and part. As it was, he choked on some spit and scrambled back. Dumbledore stood straighter and Severus tensed up like a coiled spring. And suddenly Draco appreciated that they really believed they were dealing with the real Harry Potter. He swallowed hard and watched in horror as the child that had saved them all, and was needed to do so again, stood up out of his crouched position. He was covered in dirt, was small and starved and scarred. His hair was wild and so tangled several birds must surely live there. He was a very sad sight indeed.

"I don't see him, Guardian." A hoarse, but promisingly beautiful voice rasped suspiciously.

The boy cocked his head as if he heard an answer and turned to look behind him and up into Draco's eyes. Draco loudly gasped. Those eyes were so bright and excited, so very beautiful and heartbreakingly familiar. He knew those eyes. He knew them from his dreams. They were in the face of a young magnificent stallion, and Draco now knew where Harry Potter knew him from. He felt a smile stretch his face almost unwillingly before he gave in and gave the boy before him a toothy grin. Harry squealed with joy and jumped into the blonde's arms. Dumbledore and Severus watched with awe.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Harry cried and began jumping up and down, bouncing around the Slytherin.

"You're shocked! How bout me! You never told me who you were!"

"Couldn't!" Harry laughed joyfully. "You know that. Guardian said no outside information!"

"He should be a mother hen." Draco laughed and spun the boy. "I was about to think I'd made you up all these years."

"Oh, no!" Harry laughed and stilled, allowing the blonde to hold him in a tight hung. "I'm real. You look just how I thought you would." He pulled his head back and wrinkled his nose. "Well, you are a bit taller than I guessed."

"Well, you look nothing like how I pictured!" Draco mock scolded. "Harry Potter, you need a bath!"

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Harry reacted immediately. He jumped in fright and dove behind the blonde, the earth trembling with his sudden terror. Draco reacted before he could think about it and snarled at the adults. But he quickly reigned in his reaction and cleared his own throat.

"Um, Harry? Why are you afraid?"

"Bad, bad, bad." Harry told him, still huddled at his back and trembling. "They want to take me away from my safe basement. Old one hurt me. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. I hid and didn't come out till Guardian told me you were here."

Draco frowned at this speech. How did Harry go from being intelligent, to this mad ramble? He looked to the adults for answers; his blue eyes were even more guarded than before.

"It seems Harry has been locked down here for four years, never once stepping outside. As you can see there is no shower or toilet. I assume the earth drags away his waste as it does not smell." Dumbledore explained. "The people he lived with were very abusive and something even worse happened that made them move here. That is why we couldn't find them. That and Harry's soul is no longer his own, and thus is immune to tracking or finding spells."

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded, pulling Harry to his side protectively as he heard what his only true friend had gone through.

"It seems Voldemort lives on in Harry." Dumbledore said gravely.

Draco gasped and spun to face Harry, his hands gripping tightly to the teen's bony shoulders. "Is that true?"

"I don't know." Harry shook his head, eye wide. "Guardian? Are you this Voldemort person?"

**I don't know either, Harry. I can't remember anything before I came to you.**

"He can't remember anything before he came to me, Draco. I had to name him and everything. Sometimes he'll just know stuff, like a spell or a game like chess, but nothing of himself really. He helps me remember being a baby. I have all that really clear, but I guess he can't do the same for himself."

"You mean they think Guardian is Voldemort?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah. But I don't think they like this Voldemort."

Draco turned back to the adults. "Look, I know Harry's Guardian. He watched over both of us. If he had once been the Dark Lord, he no longer is anything of that person."

**Though, I like that title. **Guardian said slyly. **I think I will have you call me that from now on.**

"Shut up." Harry giggled. "Now's not the time for jokes. Draco's having a serious conversation."

"Harry." Draco turned blue eyes on his friend. "I can hear you."

"Then you know I'm on your side." Harry smiled.

Draco shook his head with a smile.

"We need to get Harry to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Can you manage that?"

"I don't want to go. Stay here with me and Guardian, Draco. I don't like them. No, no, no."

"I'm taking it that you do that repetitive thing when you're upset, huh?" Draco sighed. "We're going to have to get you out of that habit. It's disturbing to say the least."

"So you'll stay?" Harry perked up happily.

**You'll be fine. Pup's with you. Don't be difficult, Harry.**

"Sorry to say, but you need to come." Draco answered. "The bad old man won't hurt you again while I'm around. I swear. You trust me, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes. But you have to swear you won't leave me. Not even once!" Harry demanded. "I'm scared of them. They hurt me and they're taking me away."

"I won't leave you, Harry." Draco promised, running a thumb down Harry's dirty cheek. "Come with me?"

"Okay."

**Have him carry you. You'll panic otherwise. The open sky will terrify you.**

"But I've seen it in my dreams lots of times!" Harry protested.

**It's not the same, Harry.**

"Oh, alright. Carry me, Draco."

Draco laughed. "Already giving me commands?"

"Guardian said you have to." Harry explained.

"Well, in that case." Draco smirked and carefully bent to pick the teenager up bridal style. "Harry, no offense, but you need to eat more. You are way too light."

"Okay." Harry agreed easily and snuggled into Draco's chest until he was comfortable. "I like you like this. Human, I mean."

"I'll like you better after a bath." Draco chuckled and it made Harry giggle as he felt Draco's deep voice through his wide chest.

The Guardian turned out to be correct. As soon as Draco apperated to the edge of Hogwart's property, Harry jerked and whined in fear. The dirt swirled around them and arched above them, trying to form a shield or walls to give the boy some bearings, but Draco calmed him with words and touch and they made their way up to the school. Guardian helped too and soon Harry was in a warm fuzzy place where hysteria couldn't touch him.

"Oh, very nice." He murmured as they entered the school. "It's a real castle inside as well as outside."

"Of course, Harry." Draco scoffed gently. "It wasn't putting on a show for you."

"Maybe later then." Harry shrugged.

"I think I'll put you two in a guest room with a private bath." Dumbledore spoke up while he motioned the other adults away. "I don't want Harry in Slytherin dorms, or any dorm for that matter."

"That will be fine." Draco agreed and nodded for the old man to lead the way.

**I need to talk to the pup, Harry. We need to work something out to where other people can hear me too.**

"This place is magic, so it can't be too hard." Harry reassured, even petting thin air as if it were his friend. Draco looked down at him with an eyebrow cocked curiously. "Guardian's pouting that you can't hear him. He wants something to be done for that."

"We'll have to work on it." Draco frowned. "Don't know if it's possible or even if I want to. He can be quite pushy."

**You'll think I'm pushy when I bite your tail off, you little…**

"Now, now." Harry laughed. "That wouldn't be very nice."

"I don't want to know." Draco groaned.

"Here we are." Dumbledore said and the painting he gestured to swung open.

It revealed a very nice sitting room. The floor carpeted in a dark green, the walls cream, with a marble fireplace. The furniture was a light, golden color. Draco put a squirming Harry down and followed his friend into a bedroom. There were two beds. Both were an identical midnight blue with stone walls and cream carpeting. Harry went to bounce on his bed, but Draco caught him easily by the waist.

"Oh no you don't. Bath first." Draco carried the laughing Harry into the bathroom.

It was beautiful. The large marble tub was a soft pink and white and the tiles on the floor and walls was the color inside of a shell. There was a shower and a toilet. Draco was impressed. Harry began shedding his outgrown rags and got in the tub. Draco waited, but the teen didn't do anything else.

"You do remember how to take a bath?"

**Really need to talk to pup.** Guardian grumbled.

"Nope. Dursley's always drew them for me when I was little and then I was in my basement."

"Okaaaay." Draco drawled and turned on the water.

He let Harry feel it and tell him when it was a temperature he liked. The black haired teen cupped his hands and drank several mouthfuls and after each one telling Draco whether it was still too hot or cold. When Harry found a temperature he liked and was no longer thirty, Draco let the tub fill. He used his wand to make cherry bubbles appear. Harry laughed with delight and kept trying to talk Draco into getting in with him. The blonde laughed and said he might another day. Harry let him off the hook in favor of trying the many shampoos and soaps.

"This feels good." Harry cooed.

"Good." Draco smiled and then grew stern. "Make sure he is completely clean, Guardian."

**I will…. Oh, heaven.** He purred, thoroughly enjoying the experience as much as Harry.

Harry burst into peals of laughter.

"I don't want to know." Draco shook his head and stood.

"Where are you going?" Hale demanded, instantly tense.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore, make sure he leaves us alone for a bit." Draco explained. "You'll be fine. I'll be right back. Nothing can get to you in here. First they'd have to go through the sitting room and then the bedroom, and I'll be in the way."

**It's fine, Harry. You can defend yourself, you know. Besides we can surprise the pup on how well you clean up. If he watches, it won't be the same.**

"If you say so." Harry murmured unsure.

"I do." Draco grinned a wolfish grin. "I'll be right back."

The blonde left the bathroom door open and the bedroom door. Dumbledore was standing by the fireplace, a small fire now burning contentedly. The old man turned to face the young Slytherin.

"He's doing well. But I think he'll need a day or two to get use to this." Draco said before the Headmaster could question.

"I understand. But know, young Malfoy, that Harry is important to us all and not just you. We will want full reports of his progress and all of the past history you glean from him. We need to know how best to help him. I've already made a mistake with him. We can't make any more. His sanity is a fragile thing right now."

"I know." Draco said seriously. "I will tell you what I can."

"About Voldemort, if it is as he says and he doesn't remember anything of his existence before he possessed Harry, I'm sure no action will be taken against him. But you must understand we have to be sure. We are facing a great darkness. We can't have another add to that."

"Can you make it so we can hear him?"

"Maybe. Try and find out as much as you can about his relationship with Harry."

"Thank you for the rooms. They are beautiful."

"You are free from classes, training, and the war until further notice. Harry is your first and only priority now."

Draco nodded stiffly. He hated it. His house looked to him for leadership, though he wasn't the only Slytherin leader. They would survive without him, but he'd still worry. But Harry needed him, and he had to tend to his friend. The boy had kept him sane during the hell life had become. He was the only light spot, the only hope, the only refuge. He couldn't turn his back on the debt. Harry had saved him from committing suicide and he could never repay that.

"Sleep well and contact me soon." Dumbledore said as he left.

Draco sighed and went back to the bathroom. He stopped halfway there. From the now open window, a thick line of dirt trailed across the room. Draco followed it and found a fairly large pile sitting in the middle of the bathroom. Harry was oblivious, humming and splashing, covered in suds.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

Green eyes found his and they brightened with a smile, "Earth. I like it near me. I feel safe and happy."

Draco sighed a long suffering sigh and rolled up his shirt sleeves, "You about done?"

"Yep. Guardian says I just need to rinse off." Harry dunked himself a few times until the soap was gone and Draco magically drained the tub. "Do I clean up nice?"

Draco laughed and wrapped his friend up in a large fluffy towel. "Let me brush out your hair and I'll let you know."

The blonde led the teen into the bedroom and sat Harry down on one of the beds. The dirt didn't follow them and Harry explained that the bathroom pile would always stay in the bathroom. They didn't need any in the bedroom because of the window, but another would find its way into the sitting room. Draco refrained from forbidding this, but it was hard. Instead, he got on the bed and had Harry turn his back to him. It took almost two hours to get all the tangles out of the teen's hair, but it was worth it. It lay in a shimmering curtain to Harry's waist.

"You clean up beautifully." Draco whispered.

Harry's pale face, angular, almost gaunt, smiled up at him with full lips, a button nose, and arched eye brows. Not to mention the emerald eyes. Add the long hair and Harry really was a sight, like a dryad. Draco imagined green leaves and a butterfly costume for the boy and it was more than fitting.

Shaking free of his thoughts, he braided Harry's hair gently, so it wouldn't get tangled while Harry slept. Harry was half-asleep by this point and had decided he very much liked his hair to be brushed. Draco told the drowsy boy to wait and went into the sitting room. He called for Dobby.

"Yes, sir?"

"A large plate of soft foods for someone who has been sick and a bed tray." Draco ordered. "Return here and not the bedroom. No house elf is allowed to enter the bedroom or bath."

"Yes, sir." And the elf was gone.

A minute later he reappeared with what Draco had asked for. Draco went back into the bedroom and woke the dozing teen. He made Harry eat as much as he could, but allowed him to stop when he began to feel nauseous. It would take a while for his stomach to stretch back out. He set the tray aside and tucked Harry in.

"Sleep with me?" Harry asked softly.

"Only for tonight." Draco relented as those emerald eyes pleaded with him.

"Night, Draco."

"Goodnight."

Draco fell asleep and was shortly grabbed up by Guardian. Somehow Guardian left Harry to sleep and only occupied the blonde. There, Guardian showed the pup all Harry had been through so Draco knew what he was dealing with when it came to Harry's mind and fears. Draco ranted and raved, and made Guardian promise to let him in on the revenge. And he even cried. Guardian curled up around him and apologized, but said he had to know.

"I know. And I'm glad you showed me." The wolf pup said, blue eyes glinting up at the huge snake. "I'll help you make him stronger. We'll get through this."

**Chapter end.**


End file.
